


Discipline

by MissXolo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward, Consensual Sex, Discipline, Dominance, Embarrassment, Feelings, Fucking weirdo, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Other tags to be added, Philip gets hurt, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Submission, This is my first go at this and I am sorry, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissXolo/pseuds/MissXolo
Summary: Aaron had known of his odd control over Philip from his interactions with the boy as he grew up. A stern look would silence him; sharp eye contact would make him duck his head. He didn't fear Aaron. It was more like he was a natural submissive to the man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My God.
> 
> This is the raunchiest thing I've ever written, no joke. Please proceed with caution. Burr is old enough to be Philip's father, but Philip is definitely over 18 at this point. Completely consensual everything. Tags will develop as the chapters do.
> 
> I expect this to be fairly lengthy. Philip is young (and naïve) and will end up wanting to push his own boundaries, so yeah. Push on. Enjoy.

It had started as lessons in discipline.

Philip Hamilton was shaping up to be just like his father, if not worse. The whole city saw it coming from the time he was just a boy. A disregard for rules, a sense of false security in times of trouble, and the inability to see failures as an opportunity to correct mistakes - all applied to the young man. Aaron Burr couldn't have that.

Aaron had known of his odd control over Philip from his interactions with the boy as he grew up. A stern look would silence him; sharp eye contact would make him duck his head. He didn't fear Aaron. It was more like he was a natural submissive to the man.  
  
They found themselves alone quite often once Alexander had agreed to allow Aaron to tutor the boy. Hamilton thought it might be helpful to provide Philip with a view of the world contrary to his own; Aaron did not disagree and welcomed Philip into his home. Alexander also admitted to Aaron his reluctance to ever punish the boy and suggested that, along with his lessons, Aaron should try to help Philip learn self-control and discipline. Aaron happily obliged.

Aaron didn’t dare to make a move on the boy. It wasn’t his place and would be dangerous for both of them if Philip did not feel the same about him. He pushed the thoughts that he had to the back of his mind and refused to acknowledge them until he was alone and the boy was safely out of his sight.

How do you allow someone so meant for you to slip away?

Well, Philip wasn’t a boy anymore. He was a young man. Aaron’s thoughts about him didn’t develop until after Philip was officially an adult; he wasn’t that sick. That did little to make him feel better about it, though.

One of his only comforts was the inkling he had that his lust was not unrequited.

A flushed face and sweat in the absence of warm weather. A slight dilation of the pupils in the absence of a change in brightness. A shortness of breath and heightened pulse in the absence of exercise.

Perhaps Aaron was not alone in his perversion.

After a particularly long tutoring session, Philip was itching to leave. The subject matter was boring and his mind had started wandering a while ago. He truly wished it hadn’t, because now he had a problem. His clothes were far too tight, the room too warm for his liking, and if he could _just slip away_ for a few minutes at least, he thought he would be able to calm himself down. Aaron (as he had asked Philip to call him) seemed to not realize that Philip had other things he would rather attend to and pressed on in the discussion.

He knew his arousal was apparent and that Aaron had a clear view of the bulge in his jeans. The man didn't say a word about it. He _had_ to know, though. There was no way he didn’t. After spending a large amount of time with him, Philip had come to realize that the man was much more intelligent than he seemed at first glance. He didn’t miss much.

Philip wasn’t a stranger to his own sexuality, but this was downright embarrassing. Panic started to seep in the more he thought about his predicament and how there was no simple escape.

Except for fucking Aaron.

Which was _NOT_ going to happen.

His mind eventually supplied the answer. He needs to go home because he’s not feeling well. He has a stomachache. His sweating and the blush on his cheeks is from a developing fever, probably. Aaron won’t make him stay if he’s sick.

“Sir,” he broke in, interrupting Aaron’s lecture, “I’m not feeling great. Do you mind if we continue some other time?”

Aaron’s face twisted in concern for the younger man. “I don’t mind at all. Are you alright?”

“My stomach’s bothering me,” Philip replied, forcing a smile. “Probably something I ate, I don’t know.”

Aaron started to stand. “I have medicine if you want to take something. You’re welcome to look through the cabinet. I also have hot tea that I find to be soothing. Theo’s a fan of it.”

“That’s okay, sir. I think I should just go home and rest a little.”

Aaron nodded in understanding and grabbed his keys from the table. “I can take you home-”

“No! I mean, I’m okay to go on my own. If I leave now, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Philip stood, gathered his things, and made his way to the door with Aaron following not far behind him.

Really, he was just in a hurry to get out. His jacket provided the perfect amount of coverage if he held it in front of his jeans hide his erection. At least it did until he dropped it.

As Aaron bent to pick it up for him, his eyes lingered on Philip’s jeans for just a moment before darting away quickly. The slight blush that dusted Aaron’s cheeks was nothing compared to the mortified inferno that covered Philip’s.

He quickly took his jacket back from Aaron with shaking hands. He opened the door, stuttered “I’ll let you know when I’m feeling better,” and shut it before Aaron could say anything in response.

Philip didn’t miss how his heart ached in the slightest of ways when the door closed behind him. Or how his mind settled on the way Aaron had been genuinely concerned, and it felt _good_. But it was best to think about that later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get awkward as Philip and Aaron start to talk about what happened that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop a new chapter during which I drank like 8 cups o' coffee.

**Burr:** Philip?

He really,  _ really _ didn’t want to say anything back, but Aaron had already gotten the notification saying that he read the text.  _ Shit _ . It would be rude not to respond.

**Philip:** Hey.

**Burr:** I was wondering if we could talk about what happened today?

Philip must have taken too long to respond because Aaron called him. Oh, hell no. He wasn’t about to humiliate himself over a phone call. If Aaron wanted to talk, they would text. Texting allowed Philip to have a few merciful seconds to think before speaking, which he needed dearly right now in order to hold on to the shreds of dignity he had left. He declined the call and tapped out his response.

**Philip:** I’m sorry. I can’t talk, but I can text.

**Burr:** That’s fine.

Burr typed for a solid five minutes, leaving Philip to agonize over whatever he was about to receive. A casual “I never want to see you in my house again” text? A reprimand? Sympathy? His stomach churned with anxiety until his cell vibrated again.

**Burr:** I’ll start by apologizing for the length of this text, but I think it’s necessary. I do not judge you for what happened today. You are a young man. Sometimes a person’s body does things that he can’t control. I want you to know that it is completely normal and is nothing for you to be ashamed of. I’ve been in your place many times before, so I understand how you’re feeling. If it makes you feel more comfortable, we never have to speak of this again. We could also continue to have this discussion. It is your decision.

Philip wasn’t sure how to feel. What could he possibly type back in response to that?

Aaron had placed the decision entirely in his hands, yet his initial anxieties lingered. He could choose to stop the conversation, but that would leave an awkward tension between them anyway, at least on Philip’s end. On the other hand, he could choose to talk this over with Aaron and hopefully they would both forget about it over time. It seemed much more appealing to talk about it now, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Their next scheduled meeting was on Wednesday, which would give Philip two days to process a little.

**Philip:** Are we still on for Wednesday?

**Burr:** If you’re comfortable with that, then yes.

**Philip:** I am. Can we talk about this then?

**Philip:** I’m sorry. This is really awkward for me.

**Burr:** That’s fine. It’s to be expected.

**Burr:** If we’re being completely honest, I expected this to happen eventually.

**Philip:** What?

**Burr:** I think you know what I mean.

He knew what Aaron was hinting at and he was not going to take the bait. He had thousands of things he wanted to do in life, and confessing his sexual desire for a man old enough to be his father certainly was not one of them.

**Philip:** I’m pretty sure I don’t.

**Burr:** I’m pretty sure you do.

Stress. Discomfort. Aaron just wouldn't drop it that easily.  _ He’s angry at me _ . Fear of being exposed. He wasn’t out to many people beyond his closest friends and family.  _ He’s going to fucking hate me _ .

**Burr:** There’s no need to keep dancing around it anymore. I know how you feel about me.

They weren’t having this conversation. Absolutely not.

**Philip:** I’ll see you on Wednesday.

**Burr:** Philip. 

**Philip:** I don’t want to talk anymore. I’m sorry.

**Burr:** Are you sure? Talking about it could help you.

**Philip:** Please stop.

There was a moment of tension where Aaron’s typing bubble appeared and disappeared repeatedly. Perhaps he was irritated about being shut out so quickly. Philip prayed that Aaron would leave him alone for the night. He had already agreed to keep the lesson for next week. Why couldn’t he just drop it?

**Burr:** Don’t worry about it. I will see you on Wednesday. Go to sleep.

It was a command. Go to sleep. Aaron probably didn’t mean it like that. However, that thought didn’t stop Philip from promptly powering off his phone, switching off his lamp, and quickly drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on this might become terrible. I am in college now. Go Bullets.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. You know how sushi restaurants give you that ginger stuff to cleanse your palate? Maybe if I eat enough of that, my soul will be cleansed from writing this.


End file.
